Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?
After watching an old sci-fi movie, Phineas and Ferb are inspired to create a teleportation device which causes Candace and Perry to switch bodies. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a grudge against a company mascot. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching an old sci-fi movie about a man who created a teleport device. One of the characters threatens to remove the tongue of another character, so when Phineas says what they're going to do today, Ferb immediately covers his mouth. Phineas quickly reassures him that he was talking about creating their very own teleport device, not removing anybody’s tongue. Just then, Linda crawls in and asks the boys if they have seen her earrings. Phineas asks her which ones they were (dangly, smoky topaz or the hoops) and Linda says she lost her hoops, which Phineas instantly interprets to mean that she’s wearing "the blue dress." Phineas tells her that they'll keep an eye out for it and once she has crawled away, the boys run out to the garage and start building their teleport device. Ferb does most of the building, while Phineas handles ordering the supplies and materials, and soon the teleportation device is complete. Phineas wipes the sweat off of his brow and asks where Perry is. Candace wakes up and sees Perry sleeping on her bed. She strongly rejects, saying, "Eww, you're not supposed to be here!", picks Perry up, and storms out to the garage to tell Phineas and Ferb to keep Perry out of her room. On her way, she stops by the kitchen to tell her mom that Jeremy is coming over and to try not to embarrass her again. Linda asks what she means, and Candace reminds her of an incident at her 5th grade graduation that involved something inflatable. Phineas and Ferb are about to take a picture of the completed teleportation devices when Candace jumps in front of the shot asking them how many times she's asked them to keep Perry out of her room. She then takes notice of the teleporters, but just as she's racing inside to tell Linda, Candace trips on a wire in the garage and falls into the one of the teleportation devices with Perry. She emerges out of the other one sprawled on the garage floor. Phineas asks her if she's okay, but it turns out that this caused them to switch brains, which distresses Candace because Jeremy will be there any second. Candace sees her platypus self in the mirror and shrieks in horror. Phineas tells Candace not to worry, because they can switch them back in no time, but when they turn around, Perry in Candace's body has gone off to his lair. Perry is trying to go off to his lair, anyway. He uses the side-of-the-house entrance, which is a tight squeeze, considering that the door he's using is platypus sized. The door has only just managed to close when Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in Perry's body come into the backyard. Isabella comes in too, and once they've explained the situation to her, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in Perry's body recruit Isabella for help. When Perry manages to squeeze through the pipes and arrive at his lair, we can hear Major Monogram yelling at Carl. When Major Monogram sees Candace's body, he thinks that there has been a breach in security, because instead of Agent P he sees Candace. Carl gets excited because he thinks it's a real teenage girl, but after donning the fedora, Major Monogram and Carl assume that Perry has disguised himself as a teenage girl, causing Carl to walk off screen, complaining that he thought it was a real girl. Perry takes a good look at himself and realizes that he and Candace must have switched brains. Perry then receives his mission. Apparently Slushy the Clown statues have been disappearing all over the Tri-State Area, and lunchtime just isn't fun anymore without those clowns. Major Monogram and Carl are especially heartbroken about the loss of the clowns, for they eat lunch there every day. Perry then sets off on a little scooter, but on his way, he has an encounter with Stacy and her mom. They stop at the same stoplight as Perry, and Stacy tries to call out to him. Perry in Candace's body somehow avoids talking to them, even as Stacy compliments his scooter and invites him to lunch at the Slushy Burger, thinking it’s Candace. Then the light turns green and he zooms off with relief, leaving Stacy and her mom wondering about his/her behavior and complimenting his/her hat. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb decide to put up flyers to help them find Perry in Candace's body. Candace is devastated when she sees the picture that the boys decided to use (which was the one they took this morning of Candace holding Perry and yelling at them) but it was the only picture they had. Phineas then compliments Isabella on her blimp with an enlarged version of the photo, and Candace, of course, is even more dismayed, because now everyone she knows (including Jeremy) will have seen the rather unfortunate photo. Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, we can see Doofenshmirtz ripping the cassette tapes out of the Slushy the Clown statues. Perry in Candace's body then bursts through a wall, causing Doofenshmirtz to be confused; he says, "A teenaged girl?", and when Perry dons his hat once more, he shrieks, "Perry the Teenaged Girl?!". He then traps Perry in a rather small cage, (apologizing for the tight fit because he didn't know that Perry was going to be a teenage girl) then explains his evil scheme. He's sick and tired of hearing the Slushy the Clown jingle and having it stuck in his head, so now he's going to replace it with his own evil jingle, but he's having a hard time finding a rhyme for "evil." After the boys are finished posting the flyers, a police officer comes over and asks about all the flyers. Phineas explains that they're looking for a platypus that looks like a girl, so the officer calls in the report and says the city's finest will be on the case after a nice lunch at the Slushy Burger. Phineas also asks him for help finding Linda's earrings, which are still missing. Somehow, the officer knows of Linda's earrings as well. The flyers attract people from all over town, who wonder how they’re supposed to know it's a girl. Inside the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace is trying to tell her mom that she's been turned into a platypus, but her mother is looking through the cabinets and doesn't look up until after Candace has run off to hide herself because the doorbell rang, heralding Jeremy's arrival. She asks Linda to tell him that she's getting ready. Linda answers the door and invites Jeremy in, then goes off into the kitchen to make him a snack. Jeremy then looks under the couch and sees Candace in Perry's body. He pulls her up next to him and starts scratching her head, causing Candace to giggle. She quickly corrects herself, doing a poor imitation of Perry's chirping sound. Linda then walks in with some sandwiches, and then turns on some embarrassing baby movies of Candace. Horrified, Candace runs into the kitchen to remind Linda about the fifth grade graduation. Linda still doesn't get it, so Candace asks her to just turn off the home videos. Doofenshmirtz is still trying to find rhymes for evil. Perry finds a bobby pin in Candace's hair and uses it to escape the cage he’s in. Just as Doofenshmirtz is complaining about how everything rhymes with "fun", Perry jumps out and knocks him over. He then attempts to attack Doofenshmirtz with his tail, but since he no longer has a tail, the attack fails. Doofenshmirtz points this out, saying "Now you are no match for me!" Then he stops himself, saying he can't hit a girl, when Perry attacks him with a purse. Doofenshmirtz is puzzled, as he didn't remember Perry/Candace coming in with the purse. Perry swings the purse around as though they were a pair of nun-chucks, so Doofenshmirtz decides it's a good time to try to escape. However, he doesn't go anywhere, leaving him wondering what happened. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Jeremy is feeding Candace platypus food, and Linda is looking for her earrings again. Linda accidentally lets something embarrassing about Candace slip and thanks Jeremy for feeding Perry. Jeremy asks what's in the platypus food. Linda says that it's mostly worms and insect larvae, causing Candace to barf all over the carpets. Linda puts her outside, complaining about having to get the carpet cleaned again. Linda then realizes that she could have lost her earrings when she was doing the laundry and asked Jeremy to help. Candace wants to be let back in, and as she is knocking on the glass, she realizes she is sweating milk and complains about the grossness of this latest development. Doofenshmirtz is explaining to Perry that he can't fight Perry when he's dressed as a girl, because "it's just so... como ce dice ... awkward." Doofenshmirtz then exclaims "Look! Shoes on sale!" causing Perry in Candace's body to look, letting Doofenshmirtz escape. But Perry quickly pulls out Candace's iPod and ties up Doofenshmirtz, leaving him shouting, "Curse you, Perry the Teenager!" Perry then returns all of the Slushy the Clown statues to their restaurants before returning home himself. The citizens of Danville recognize him as the girl missing her platypus. Perry arrives back just as Candace is complaining to Phineas and Ferb that Linda is ruining her love life. They immediately rush to their garage, where Candace in Perry's body holds Perry in Candace's body, and after hearing Candace complain that Perry was a lot heavier now; Phineas pushes a button causing Perry and Candace to switch back into their own bodies. Candace, instead of thinking about Jeremy, immediately reverts to busting mode and runs off to get Linda. Ferb suggests she should bathe first, but she ignores him. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to get out of the iPod's earphone wires, but since he cannot move, he has to navigate himself by jumping. He loses his balance and hits his Shrink-inator causing it to fire, stating that he should have unplugged it before turning it into a planter. The Shrink-inator's ray hits the teleporting device and shrinks it -- unnoticed by Candace who tries to show them to Linda. Linda arrives in the garage, now wearing the blue dress as mentioned earlier, and sees the shrunken teleporters, believing that Phineas and Ferb built her earrings and thanks them. As she's trying them on, a fly goes into one earring and out the other. As she walks up to Candace, she closes her mouth, stating that she'll catch flies, and she walks out of the garage as Candace scowls angrily. Transcript Songs *"Slushy the Clown" *"Perry the Teenage Girl" End Credits "Perry the Teenage Girl" Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry, in Candace's body, squeezes into the hidden door on the side of the house. I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! A platypus? PERRY THE PLATYPUS?! Memorable Quotes |'Candace': I'm an ugly, smelly platypus!}} |'Major Monogram': Agent P, brilliant disguise! |'Carl': Man! I thought it was a real girl.}} |'Stacy': Was that a yes or a no? |'Dr. Hirano': I don't know. But I like the hat. |'Stacy': Yeah, it's a good look for her.}} |'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': Perry the Teenage Girl!}} Oh, there she is in the bathtub. Whoops, little bubbles. Candace in Perry's body: Mom! Remember what we talked about? My fifth-grade graduation? |'Linda': Fifth-grade graduation? What is she talking about? |'Candace in Perry's body': (groan) Just turn off the home movies! }} |'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': What just happened?}} Background Information * On the credits, it is shown that when in Candace's body, Perry's parachute changed from green and white to a picture of Jeremy with hearts around him. * There are actually several words that rhyme with "Evil", like weevil, retrieval, upheaval, primeval, and medieval. ** "Upheaval" and "medieval" were used by 2nd-dimension Doofenshmirtz in the song Kick it Up a Notch. * Both the main plot and sub-plot interact a lot with each other, due to Candace and Perry switching bodies. Production Information * This episode was the "never before seen" episode that could be unlocked on the Disney Channel website if enough questions were answered correctly in their first Spot the Diff contest. Errors *Candace (In Perry's body) should not be able to sweat milk because it is a feature of female platypuses due to their mammary glands.https://boingboing.net/2018/03/24/platypuses-sweat-milk-use-ele.html This was likely a mistake on the writers' part, assuming they did not realise that males could not sweat milk. Then again, Candace is female, so it's possible when she and Perry switched bodies they had characteristics of their own gender inserted into them. *The teleports are silver, but before Phineas took pictures, the teleporters were colored brown. When Candace showed up afterwards, they are silver again. *When Doofensmirtz says "wait wait," and the scene shifts to Perry in Candace's body, the space around Slushy's eyes are the same color as his arms. When the scene shifts so that both Doofensmirtz and Perry (in Candace's body) are seen, the space is white again. *While Jeremy is feeding Candace (in Perry's body), the spoon is shown to be holding the platypus food, even though he had already fed her a spoonful. In the next shot of Candace (in Perry's body), the spoon is empty again. *Major Monogram and Carl didn't recognize Candace (as Perry), calling her as a "teenage girl" and told him it was a brilliant disguise. However, in "Candace Disconnected", Carl recognized her as Candace. **Since "Candace Disconnected" happens after this episode, Carl could have easily learned who Candace was afterwards. *In the photo of Candace holding Perry, the top of Phineas's head and the garage (they were both behind Candace when Ferb took the picture) should be seen. However, the background has no Phineas and the fence can be seen. Along with that, Candace had an angrier expression on the poster. **It's possible Ferb edited the photo. *If Linda wore the teleporters as earrings while they were turned on, as seen by the teleporting fly, part of her ears should have teleported. *When Linda leaves the garage, Jeremy is suddenly there despite him and Candace not interacting in the episode. *Linda was coming just as the ray from the Shrink-inator was hitting the teleporter. Therefore, Candace should've seen the teleporters shrink. *When Candace wakes up to see Perry on her bed, her pajama top is red. *When Candace blocks Phineas out of the photo, Perry's eyes are blue. *When Jeremy greets Linda, he addresses her as "Mrs. Flynn". He should've addressed her as "Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher", her full name. *After the teleports shrink, the wires linking it as well as the small remote unit on the floor disappears. *All the parts of the teleports that were hit by Doofenshmirtz's Shrinkinator but the small computer cart, as well as the wires and remote unit, were never shrunk. Therefore, Linda should've seen them. *The number wires connected to the teleports appear to increase and decrease several times, and the remote unit sometimes hooks up to one teleport. Sometimes, it even hooks up to both. *When Perry was in Candace's body, he still had his hat with him. *The ray from the shrink-inator couldn't have hit the teleporters, as they were indoors in the garage, not outdoors. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz refers to his old "Shrink-inator", but the invention he activated actually most resembled the ray to destroy the Moon in the episode "Oil on Candace"; his invention to shrink things was called Shrinkspheria. He says he should have unplugged it, since he turned it into a planter, yet forgets as we see in "Let's Take a Quiz". Allusions *'Title -' A notorious "trick question", "Does this dress make me look fat?" *'Ronald McDonald' and Big Boy -''' The look of Slushy the Clown is a combination of Ronald McDonald and Big Boy, the famous mascots for their respective restaurants. *The Simpsons -''' The Slushy the Clown also looks like the Krusty the Clown seen on The Simpsons episode "Day of the Jackanapes". *'Road Runner -' When Doofenshmirtz attempts to run away in a cloud of smoke and fails, it resembled how Roadrunner makes its getaways. *''Wrongfully Accused'' -''' Ferb gets tangled in the wires much like the main character of this movie. *The Fly ''-' The fly that went through the earrings and the last line may be referring to the 1958 version of this movie, which also centered around teleporters. Also, some of the plot of the episode is similar to the plot this movie. * The Emperor's New Groove - Candace's line "I'm an ugly, smelly platypus!" is similar to the line "I'm an ugly, stinky llama!" from this movie. * Manos: Hands of Fate ''- The assistant in the science fiction movie Phineas and Ferb are watching is named Torbo, which is a reference to Torgo in the B-movie Manos: Hands of Fate. * ''The Six Million Dollar Man - The sound heard as Perry (in Candace's body) attempts a slow-motion tail-slap was also used during bionic man, Steve Austin's slow-motion sequences. * Freaky Friday - The scene where Candace realizes that she is inside Perry's body, parallels a similar scene in the 1976 and 2003 films. *''The Flintstones'' - After Candace the platypus throws up, the way Linda carries her out, drops her and her end posture is similar to the way Fred takes out the cat during the end credits. Trivia * The "I know what we're gonna do today!" line is for the first time said by someone else, by the mad scientist on the TV. * This is the fifth episode with a song in the end credits that wasn't featured in the episode. * This is one of the episodes where Doofenshmirtz uses a different language saying, "Wait, wait, I can't fight you when you're dressed as a girl! It's so, ¿cómo se dice?... awkward..." **"¿Cómo se dice?" translates to "How's it stated?" or "How is it said?" in Spanish. * This episode and "Put That Putter Away" were voted # 1 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. * The scene at the stop light is like the one in "Flop Starz". * This is the second time Linda tells Candace to close her mouth. ("The Fast and the Phineas") * This is the first time that a character turned into a platypus. * Third episode title with a question mark ("Are You My Mummy?", "Got Game?") * Candace doesn't say anything after the invention's disappearance ("The Fast and the Phineas", "I, Brobot", "Run Away Runway", "S'Winter", "I Scream, You Scream", "Comet Kermillian"). She also doesn't stutter again. * This is the fourth time Candace wasn't shown telling her mom. ("Run Away Runway", "I Scream, You Scream", "Crack That Whip") * This is the second time Candace inadvertantly points out what the boys did after the disappearance which makes Linda love it, after "The Fast and the Phineas". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Torbo * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet , Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Jennifer L. Hughes, Rob Paulsen :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References pl:Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia? de:Candace, das Schnabeltier pt-br:Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:D Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher